Halloween: The Terror of Michael Myers
by dxmen
Summary: Haddonfield is trying to move on, but Michael Myers won't let it. The Shape returns to Haddonfield, once again terrorizing a babysitter and her friends on Halloween.
1. Chapter 1

Halloween: The Terror of Michael Myers

Chapter 1

Friday, October 30

Old farmer Fred placed the newly cut jack-o-lantern on his windowsill before stepping outside to repair his fence. His daughter would be visiting him on Halloween night after taking her kids trick-or-treating, and he wanted her to know that he wasn't too old to get work done. Fred figured a jack-o-lantern would be festive enough, he doubted that he'd be getting too many visitors on Halloween night.

The old man walked down a dirt path toward his fence, feeling awakened by the cool air of the autumn evening. There would be just enough light left to get a decent start on the fence, he could finish the rest of the repairs in the morning. Farmer Fred picked up a fence board and placed it near the space where it had fallen off. He pulled a nail from the box he brought and was set to hammer it in when he heard a rustling in some nearby bushes. The farmer didn't think much of it at first, probably just the wind picking up. When he heard the bushes again, he decided to investigate. He hoped it would be nothing. If it were a pack of wild animals out to disturb his animals, he might be in for a busier night than he expected.

Fred walked over to the bushes. He studied the bushes for several moments, but there didn't seem to be any more movement and no animals emerged from them. "You're getting crazy, old man," he said to himself. As he walked back to the fence, he realized his hammer was nowhere to be found. He looked all around for it, scanning the ground to see if it had fallen. He questioned whether or not he had even brought it out in the first place. "Possibly senile too?" he added with a chuckle.

The old farmer was ready to just call it a night when he heard a commotion in the barn. The pigs seemed to be going nuts, something must have startled them. Fred grabbed a flashlight from his house before speeding toward the barn as best he could. Maybe those wild animals were around after all. The farmer scanned the area with his flashlight, finding no traces of what may have disturbed the pigs. "Maybe I oughta turn you guys into bacon already!" the farmer scolded the pigs as he looked around the barn. "You scared me half to death!" A sudden crashing sound from inside the barn caused Fred to drop the flashlight on the ground. The old man picked it up and pointed the flashlight where he heard the noise. The farmer didn't have much time to study the sight the light source provided when he felt the sharpest pain he had ever felt in his life as the back of his hammer entered the back of his neck. The farmer howled as he turned around, the blood trickling down his back. Due to the intense pain, he wasn't really able to study the shape that stood before him as it shoved a pitchfork into his midsection. The farmer staggered back before falling to the ground.

The shape stood in the barn for several moments, looking at his first victim of the season as he breathed heavily.

* * *

That same night, Emma, a freshman at Haddonfield University, was packing the last of her things for a weekend at home. Emma smiled when she recalled her recent phone call with her mother. Her mother had said that she wanted her to live on campus to get the experience of living on her own, but days ago insisted that she come home on Halloween weekend. She said that since Emma wasn't too far away she had no excuse as to why she hadn't visited since school started.

"Got any big plans?" asked Emma's roommate Liz. She was lying on her bed on her stomach, watching Emma pack.

"Babysitting my neighbor," Emma answered.

"Yeah, that sounds like a total blast," Liz said sarcastically as she moved her legs back and forth. "Y'know, instead of actually having fun."

"His parents wanted to be free to go to party, and my mom told them I was coming home," Emma explained. "So she told them I'd love to. But I get along with the kid, so it won't be too bad."

"Lame," Liz responded, playfully pushing her nearby pillow around with her bare feet as she looked at Emma.

"Well what are your plans?"

"Going to be watching the horror movie marathon with the boyfriend more than likely."

"Wow, you guys sure are adventurous."

"Hey, I'm not the single one who should be looking around at all the Halloween parties," Liz said defending herself.

"School keeps me too busy to have a boyfriend," Emma said.

"Bull…"

"Anyway, have fun," Emma interrupted as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"You too. Hopefully the kid doesn't end up being too much of a nightmare after a Halloween candy sugar high. Oh, and watch out for the boogeyman!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Hey, I'm the one who is a Haddonfield native. I'm totally ready. You should be the careful one!" Emma joked.

Within minutes Emma was in the car and on her way back home. Her path back home would take her on a relatively lonely stretch of road. Her roommate mentioning the "boogeyman" reminded her of the stories she had heard about this road. Back in 1988, Michael Myers, the psycho that made Haddonfield infamous, had returned to go after his niece. The chase had continued onto the road Emma was driving down, when it turned out that Michael Myers had been on top of the roof of the truck his niece and her foster sister had been escaping in! Too many places in Haddonfield had some kind of horrible story attached to it because of that monster. Even a spot a few blocks from Emma's house was known for being where a young man was killed in an accident in 1978 while being mistakenly identified as Michael Myers.

Just then the headlights of Emma's car provided her with a glimpse of the shape of a man walking on the side of the road. Emma's heart felt like it was going to explode out of her chest. Adrenaline rushed through her body, her imagination running wild. Her foot pressed further down on the gas as she thought of a little prayer for her car not to break down just now. Seconds seemed like minutes as she put more distance between herself and the person that had been walking alongside the road. She didn't get a good look at his face. Maybe she didn't want to get a look at his face. It couldn't possibly be him, could it? Michael Myers had long since been apprehended or killed. Emma exhaled and tried to calm herself down. She had just given herself her "one good scare" of the Halloween season.

Emma's heart was still racing as she pulled into her driveway and stepped out of her driveway. She could feel the adrenaline as she looked at the bushes next to the driveway. Would that same shape be jumping out of the bushes at her? Did he follow her home? Emma rushed to the door of her house and fumbled with the keys she had taken to school with her at the beginning of the semester. Quickly she stepped in and shut the door behind her. Out of the corner of her eye Emma saw a figure suddenly stand up from the couch in the dimly lit living room.

Emma gasped, nearly jumping out of the sandals she had quickly put on when leaving her dorm room.

"Mom, you scared me half to death," she managed to say when she came to her senses and realized who it was.

"I just wanted to see my daughter again as soon as possible," responded her mom as she hugged her.

"For a sec there I thought you were the boogeyman," Emma smiled.

"Don't talk like that!" her mom snapped. "With all the hell that bastard has put this town through, he's best left forgotten!"

"Anyway," her mom said with a smile. "It's good to see you haven't changed the look of your beautiful hair." Emma's mom put her hand through some of Emma's blonde locks. "Seems no girls are satisfied with their natural hair colors these days. You know your friend Mandy decided to switch to being brunette…"

"I saw the pics on the Internet," Emma smiled.

"You hungry?" Emma's mom asked. "I made a cake…"

"Maybe later mom," Emma answered. "I kind of just want to get to bed. Tomorrow's going to be a long day, with the babysitting and all."

As the words came out of Emma's mouth, she once again had to try to forget the memories of Michael Myers stories. Weren't his victims babysitting on Halloween night in 1978? 1988 too? As Emma entered her bedroom for the first time in a couple of months she laughed off the idea. So babysitting was a hazardous occupation for two different years in Haddonfield. Even if her friends gave her a hard time tomorrow, and they probably would, she doubted that she'd actually get a visit from the "boogeyman".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Saturday, October 31

Halloween

Emma adjusted the wide belt she had just placed around her waist as she walked out of her bedroom, a pair of black flat shoes in her hand. She could smell her mom cooking breakfast, one of the things she had missed during her first months of college. When she reached the bottom of the stairs Emma sat down on a step, taking a moment to put her shoes on. She could overhear her mother arguing about something with her older brother Steve.When Emma was done she walked over to the kitchen, curious about what the commotion was about.

"I just want you to be careful tonight Steve," Emma's mother continued. "You got caught a few weeks ago drinking and I doubt the police will be happy catching you again."

"It's Halloween though," Steve argued. "They should expect to find drunk young people. Besides I'll be more careful."

"Well at least your sister will be staying out of trouble tonight. Hey Emma, the waffles are done. I'm getting the sausage ready now."

"Actually mom, I was just going to grab a little fruit before Mandy stops by," Emma explained as she stepped toward the table to reach for an orange.

"Good move sis, skipping the waffles," Steve began. "You look well on your way to putting on the freshman fifteen!"

"Steve!" their mother yelled.

"Jerk," Emma muttered.

"Knock it off," Emma's father said from behind the newspaper he was reading. "Besides, even if your sister does get fat, at least she's continuing her education."

"Jeez, thanks dad," Emma said sarcastically as she peeled the orange.

"Don't listen to them Emma, you look as beautiful as the day you left for school," Emma's mother said as she put the waffles on the table.

"We're going to need a really strong chair for her at Thanksgiving though," Steve laughed.

Emma was ready to hit her brother when she heard a knock at the door. "That's Mandy. Bye mom, love ya," Emma said quickly as she ran for the door. She opened it to find her long time friend, Mandy. Emma was initially a little surprised to see her friend with brown hair, even if she had seen the pictures. "You look great!" Emma said as they hugged.

"Jill's already at the costume store," Mandy explained. "Let's go."

Emma and Mandy walked down the street, recently fallen leaves crunching beneath their feet. "Meet any boys at school?" Mandy asked.

"That's the first thing you ask?" Emma chucked. "Not, how are your classes going?"

"Well…?" Mandy continued.

"No, no one really. I've been pretty busy."

"Yeah, right. Anyway, tonight's going to be different. We're going to get some hot costumes, and the guys will be beating the crap outta each other in order to…"

"Actually…I'm babysitting tonight."

"Emma…" Mandy whined.

"I promised that I would. Besides, I don't remember Halloween ever being much fun around here. I mean, for a while no one dared trick or treat around here because of Michael Myers."

"When we finally did, some creeps would always dress as Michael Myers in order to freak everyone out again."

"Some people got a lot of nerve," Emma said.

"Speaking of nerve," Mandy smiled. "Look where we are."

Emma looked across the street at the blemish of a house in an otherwise beautiful neighborhood. The adjacent houses didn't look quite as bad, but they were still vacant, as no one wanted to live next to the house where Haddonfield's terror originated.

"Wanna take a quick trip inside?" Mandy smiled.

"No freaking way," Emma said. "I wouldn't be caught dead there."

"If he ever comes back, you might be," Mandy teased as she playfully grabbed her friend's arm.

"Let's go see what Jill is up to," Emma said while walking away.

As the two young woman continued down the street, a set of eyes looked at them from behind the bushes. The eyes belonged to Emma's roommate, Liz. Liz almost wanted to call out to her roommate once she recognized her, but decided that as a Haddonfield resident she might be too superstitious to participate in what Liz was about to do. Liz turned around to find someone standing in front of her. Liz let out a scream.

"Hey quiet down," said a young man who put his hand on Liz's shoulder. "Someone's going to catch us if you don't shut up." It was Liz's boyfriend, Wes.

"I just saw my roommate," Liz said.

"No way," said Wes. "Hey, let's go see if she wants to join us. She's so hot."

Liz gave him a dirty look. "If the Boogeyman grabs you while we're in there, I'm running and not looking back."

"Let's go already," Wes said. "We're here in Haddonfield, might as well visit where it all started."

The couple made their way to the back of the house. Liz tried to open the door. "Lucky us, it's unlocked!" Liz observed. "It's stuck, though!" Liz groaned as she tried to force it open. Wes rammed his shoulder into the door, causing the door to loosen. Liz was then able to open the door. "Maybe you aren't totally useless," Liz smiled.

Liz's first instinct once she walked into the house was to cover her nose. "Oh it smells awful," Liz whined.

"I doubt Michael Myers had much in the way of housekeeping skills," Wes responded. "Although now that there's a woman here…" he chuckled.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Liz said. "Anyway, I wouldn't even know where to…". Liz was stopped mid-sentence by the sight in front of her. A dining room table, covered in dust, cobwebs, and some dead animals. Wes walked over to get a closer look as Liz looked as if she were about to throw up.

"They look like they're half eaten," Wes said. "This must have been someone's dog. Looks like a recent kill." A smile appeared on Wes's face. "Hey Liz, you want some?"

" Actually I'm trying to watch my girlish figure," Liz snapped back, unable to believe the joke her boyfriend just made.

"Yeah right…fatso," Wes said as he began to run upstairs, figuring his girlfriend's reaction would be to chase him.

"What!?" Liz yelled. She began to walk upstairs after him, ignoring how much the stairs were creaking. "I may have put on a couple of pounds, but I don't snack nearly as much as my roommate…", Liz began to explain. Suddenly Liz felt herself losing her stability. She screamed as her right foot fell through the step it was on. Wes walked back to the stairs. "You trying to make me think the Boogeyman got you by screaming like that?" Wes laughed. He turned to see Liz clutching her leg, a tear rolling down her cheek. "What did you do?" he asked.

"My ankle, it really hurts," Liz sobbed. Wes walked downstairs toward his girlfriend. "Come on," Wes said as he lifted her up and carried her in his arms. He brought her over to a nearby couch. It was very dusty, but Liz was too concerned with the pain of her ankle to worry about that. Wes slid off the boot Liz was wearing in order to examine her ankle.

"Damn, looks like it's about ready to swell really good," Wes noted. "Maybe tonight we'll be sticking to the horror movies together after all instead of doing any partying."

"Sounds good to me," Liz said. Wes smiled and put Liz's dark hair back behind her face as he wiped away one of her tears.

"Anyway, you stay put." Wes stood up and headed toward the nearest doorway. "I'm going to go to the nearest convenience store and get some ice…". Suddenly from the other end of the doorway a sharp object pierced Wes's back. He screamed as the knife was removed from his back, only to be stabbed into his back again. Liz watched as the shape grabbed her boyfriend by the neck to hold him in place as he stabbed again and again. She screamed and immediately tried to stand, but the pain of her right ankle sent her down to the floor.

"Please no," Liz whined as she tried to crawl away. She looked behind her as the shape let go of Wes. Wes's body fell to the floor as Michael Myers looked at it briefly. He then looked at Liz's direction.

"No!" she screamed, her eyes filled with tears. She turned and could see part of the open door from the other end of the dining room. Liz slid toward the dining room table as fast as she could, trying to regain her footing at the same time. She let out another scream as she felt a hand around her bare ankle. Liz turned, and before the butcher knife could be buried into her leg she sent her booted left foot into the boogeyman's chest. This sent the shape back long enough for Liz to get back to her feet. She hobbled as best she could past the dining room kitchen and toward the door. After Liz was through the doorway she slammed the door behind her, praying it would buy her a few seconds if it became stuck again. Liz limped around the corner as quickly as she could, over to the side of the house, past a window…

…which shattered into millions of pieces as two arms grabbed her. Liz tried to wrestle her way out of the boogeyman's clutches but it was no use. Her screams were soon to be cut short as the butcher knife made it's way toward Liz's throat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emma stepped into the costume store with Mandy, looking for Jill.

"You remember when this place used to be Vincent's drug store?" Mandy began. "Before Wall-Mart Michael Myers-ed it," Mandy continued.

"Barely," Emma answered. "Where the heck is she?"

"Hey guys," said a familiar voice. Emma and Mandy turned around to find their friend Jill's head perched atop the body of a very overweight hula girl, or rather their friend Jill trying out a ridiculous costume.

"Good to see you Emma," smiled Jill. "I've kind of let myself go while you were gone," Jill joked as she patted the costume's large stomach.

"Yeah right," Emma laughed. Jill was easily the skinniest of the three friends. Jill often made Emma and Mandy jealous with the way she could eat the most pizza out of the three of them, never skip dessert, and still manage to not gain weight. Seeing her in a costume that depicted the way she probably should look given her eating habits was a real scream, and Jill knew it.

"I'm getting it," Jill said as she played with her light brown hair.

"Not getting anything that will get the boys' attention?" Mandy asked. "Fine with me. For once I won't look fat standing next to you." Mandy began to thumb through the racks of costumes. "Let's see…sexy nurse, sexy superheroine…"

"Definitely going with the sexy idea then?" Emma asked.

"Sure am, isn't that what Halloween's about?" Mandy smiled.

"Why aren't you looking for a costume?" Jill asked as she waddled over to her friends.

"Babysitting," Emma answered.

"Lame," Jill said. "You know, that's when he gets you!"

"Oh please," Emma responded. "I keep hearing that. Besides, Johnny's a cool kid."

"Whatever," Mandy said. "Anyway, I'm going to try this one out. We can hang out for a little bit and have lunch before Emma goes over to babysit." Mandy grabbed an Alice and Wonderland costume and headed over to where she could change.

Later that afternoon, the three girls were hanging out in Emma's room. Mandy had decided to go with the Alice costume, and was looking at herself in the mirror while wearing it. Emma was gathering her things, while Jill laid on Emma's bed.

"So I hope you have fun trick or treating," Jill giggled.

"As long as Johnny has a good time, it'll be cool," Emma said. Soon after she finished her sentence, Steve popped into Emma's room unannounced.

"Hello ladies," Steve said, although he was clearly looking in Jill's direction. "Are you two going to the big party tonight?"

"Absolutely," Mandy said turning around to talk to Steve.

"What are you going as?" Jill asked Steve.

"Still working on it. How about you?"

"It's a _big_ secret," Jill giggled.

"Well, I'm looking forward to seeing it. Later girls". Steve walked off, leaving Jill smiling.

"I wouldn't mind seeing your brother in one of those Spartan costumes," Jill commented.

"Don't make me puke," responded Emma in an irritated tone.

"I wish you were going," Mandy said as she examined herself in the mirror.

"You guys will still have fun without me. Let's plan something fun for next weekend, okay? I mean it isn't like I'm going to school that far from here."

"Okay," Mandy sighed. "Maybe you can introduce me to some guys at your school.

"Deal," Emma smiled.

A couple of hours later Emma headed out to walk over to Johnny's house. She was only a few steps away from leaving the driveway when a taller figure stood in her way and kept her from walking further. Emma jumped, then looked up. It was her brother, Steve.

"Not taking your car?" Steve asked.

"Eh, I guess I could walk. I'm going to be walking around with Johnny as he finishes up his trick or treating anyway."

"Good," Steve said. "You can use the exercise," he continued, poking Emma's stomach with his index finger.

"I hope you do get busted tonight, jerk!" Emma yelled as she stormed off.

Emma could see trick-or-treaters already making their way from house to house. The sound of the occasional "trick or treat" would drown out the sound of leaves crunching under the soles of the ballet flats she was wearing. She did think about what she would be missing out on at the party, but she was happy to be helping Johnny's parents. When she neared Johnny's house, a junior version of Spider-Man ran up to her.

"Emma! Emma!" Johnny called out from under the Spider-Man mask. "Let's go, I still gotta get more candy!"

"It's great to see you too!" Emma smiled as she looked down at the excited boy. She looked up and saw Johnny's parents, dressed as Fred and Wilma Flintstone. Emma took Johnny's hand and walked over to his parents.

"Okay, the number of the house we'll be at is on the fridge," explained Johnny's mother. "He's already had dinner, and as usual you're welcome to anything in the fridge. Here are the keys to get in once you guys are finished trick-or-treating."

"Thanks," said Emma. "I'll make sure he goes easy on the candy."

"Aww, man," Johnny said.

"It's not going to disappear on you after tonight," Emma smiled.

"C'mon, let's go get some more!" Johnny said as he tugged Emma's arm.

"Have fun," Johnny's mom said.

"You too," responded Emma, her feet sliding as Johnny tugged on her arm. "Okay, I'm going, I'm going!"

From some nearby bushes, the Shape could see the blonde babysitter trying to catch up with the excited boy. The evil that had driven him to commit his evil acts those many years ago was compelling him to have a repeat performance on this Halloween night. The young woman reminded him of his sister, who had managed to survive that night. He would make sure that events occurred differently this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mandy and Jill stepped into the liquor store, fingers crossed that Jill's fake ID was going to work. Mandy was already dressed in her Alice costume. Jill was planning to slip her costume on before they entered the party. Jill walked confidently over to the beer, her flip-flops clacking against the liquor store floor. Mandy looked over at the cashier and smiled. The balding, middle-aged man was too busy eyeing Jill. Was he checking her out because he was lonely and desperate, or was it because he was suspicious? Mandy's heart started to beat a little faster when thinking about the latter possibility. Jill grabbed a case of bottled beer and a six-pack and carried them over to the counter. As the cashier looked at Jill, Mandy started to get even more nervous. Maybe they shouldn't have tried to contribute to the amount of alcohol at the party?

"Your ID please?" the cashier asked.

"Oh, sure," Jill smiled confidently as she pulled out the ID and placed it on top of the case.

"Hmm…" the cashier began.

Jill kept smiling, although her heart was beginning to race a little too.

"Light beer, huh?" the cashier observed. "Is that how you manage to stay at 110 pounds?" he continued as he looked at the driver's license.

Jill wanted to be anywhere else but the liquor store at that moment. She had the feeling she may have been caught. "Gotta watch the girlish figure," Jill said with a grin.

"Well it gets harder as you get older, believe me!" the cashier laughed as he patted his gut. "Enjoy the metabolism while you can! That'll be 19.78."

Mandy breathed a small sigh of relief. "Happy Halloween!" the cashier said as he handed Jill her change.

Mandy and Jill headed out of the liquor store, Mandy grabbing the six pack of beer that Jill was trying to balance on top of the case.

"Gotta watch the girlish figure," Mandy mocked as they walked to where the car was parked.

"What else am I supposed to say?" Jill asked as she got in the car.

From a distance, Michael Myers observed the two girls getting into the car. The Shape decided that he had a Halloween party to crash prior to going after the babysitter.

Emma and Johnny walked side-by-side back to the house, or at least as close to side by side as possible due to Emma unconsciously taking strides that were longer than usual.

"Wait Emma, wait!" Johnny cried.

"I'm sorry Johnny," Emma said. "I just figured we should head back soon and start handing out the candy at home."

"Well if we don't, it would mean more for me!" Johnny smiled.

"I don't think your parents would be too happy about that."

Emma wouldn't dare tell Johnny, but another reason for her quick pace was that she couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. It was probably just a continuation of her paranoia from the previous night, but she felt that she'd be more comfortable once she was indoors. The sun had been down for a little while at that point, and Emma didn't want to spend much time out in the dark.

"So what do you want to do when we get back?"

"Watch the Freddy Krueger marathon!" Johnny shouted.

"No way," Emma responded. "Your parents would kill me if I let you watch those movies."

"A couple of my friends said they'd be watching it tonight…"Johnny whined.

"When your friends keep having nightmares and you don't, you'll thank me! I'll make it up to you. I'll let you stay up a couple of hours later tonight, as long as you keep it our secret, okay?"

"Okay!" Johnny said with excitement.

"Let's go!" Emma said. They began to walk again. Emma's heart started to beat a little faster when she saw that there were some really tall hedges up ahead. Her imagination began to run wild, thinking about what could possibly be hiding behind those bushes. Probably nothing, Emma began to reason. However, she still started to walk faster.

"Emma, you're going too fast…"

Johnny's words were interrupted when something moved out from behind the hedges. Emma's first instinct was to grab Johnny's arm and shove him behind her, so that whatever it was would get her first. When Emma looked down she saw that it was a dog. A boxer was looking up at her, growling.

"Let's hurry up," Emma said with all of the breath she could muster. Johnny ran along, with Emma walking backwards, her eyes on the dog, continuing to try to act as a barrier between the dog and Johnny.

"I really don't want any more scares tonight," Emma muttered, her heart still racing. "Please?" she asked, looking up at the heavens.

The Shape followed the car as best he could, but even when the car was ahead of him and out of sight, he still managed to find where it had stopped. He had watched as one of the girls had fumbled into the costume that seemingly transformed her very slender frame into one that was obese. His "devil's eyes" as Dr. Loomis had called them, followed the young women as they walked over to the party. The boogeyman had darted over to the bushes and trees between the house they went into and the one next door. Loud music began to blare from the one house for a brief moment and then silenced. A girl could then be heard laughing loudly. Michael Myers' attention was then turned to the house next door, where an older man was trying to take a look at the adjacent house.

"Those damn kids are going to keep me up all night. I know it!" the man complained. Myers could see from the bushes that he had little hair left and a rather large midsection. The Shape decided that he could use some more practice. Or maybe he realized that if he wanted to keep his prey from being run off by the police he would have to get the neighbors out of the way. As he unlatched the gate he could hear the old man's wife.

"Oh, it's just one night," the wife tried to reason. "We were young once, too."

"But we had way more respect than that!" the man argued. "The young men today, they have no respect whatsoever. They treat those girls like dirt, and the girls let 'em! I'm going to call the cops and put an end to it right now!"

"Just calm down," the wife pleaded as the man went into his backyard again. The man stomped around on his porch before walking closer to the fence. He spotted one of the girls attending the party. A leggy brunette was dressed as a French maid and was getting beer from a keg.

"Although I suppose one thing that's better these days," the old man laughed. "The costumes the young women wear. Look at the body on her. Whoo!" He turned around, and had little time to react before a knife found its way into his throat. The girl next door had no idea what was happening. She was too busy talking to a guy at the party, playing with her hair and fumbling around with her high heeled shoe with a stocking foot as she took a sip of beer.

The old man's wife was also preoccupied, watching a movie that was on the television.

"I'm your boyfriend now, Nancy!" could be heard from the television set.

"What a dreadful picture," the woman said. "Honey, have you calmed down yet? Honey?" The woman walked over toward the backyard and the porch. She was almost at the door when a shape sidestepped and beat her to the doorway. She took a look at the masked face, and let out a scream that was drowned out by the loud music starting up again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emma sat at the kitchen table of Johnny's house, checking his haul of Halloween candy to see that they were all tightly wrapped. Johnny was in the other room, watching Frankenstein on the television. Emma had decided that an old black and white movie probably wouldn't give him too much trouble as far as nightmares, and would be a good compromise after she denied the request to watch Freddy Krueger. All of the candy looked fine so far, and fortunately for Emma's sanity there wasn't too much left to go through. "Why did I have to take him to so many houses?" Emma asked herself. Her boredom was interrupted by the sound of her cell phone ringing. She glanced over at her phone and saw that the call was from Mandy.

"How's the party?" Emma asked after picking up her phone.

"Starting to get pretty interesting," Mandy answered. "Jill's already on her way to getting wasted. Keeps asking where your brother is."

"Gross," Emma said.

"Anything exciting happening?" Mandy asked.

"Just checking the candy to make sure there aren't any crazies in Haddonfield."

"Historically our crazies are more up front about causing harm on Halloween," Mandy pointed out.

"Well I'm just about done."

"Maybe you could put the kid to bed and sneak out for a little bit. Didn't the parents plan on being out really late?"

"Who knows if they're going to change their mind or not?" Emma countered. "Besides, that's just wrong. What if something happened?"

"Fine, be boring," Mandy said on the other side.

"Don't get into too much trouble, Mandy."

"Don't worry about me," Mandy said while taking a sip of beer. She looked behind her to see Jill flirting with a partygoer in a pirate costume. "It's our fat suit wearing friend that you should be concerned about."

"Have fun."

"You try to have fun too. Bye," Mandy responded before hanging up. She looked back at Jill once more, and saw that someone dressed like the Burger King's mascot was sneaking up on her. They poked the side of Jill's costume from behind.

"Looks like someone has had one Whopper too many," the king said from behind the mask.

Jill shrieked in surprise. She turned around, and Emma's brother Steve took off the mask to reveal himself.

"You jerk!" Jill shouted as she slapped him on the arm. "By the way, the costume choice is pretty disappointing," Jill slurred drunkenly.

"I don't want to watch this anymore," Mandy said to herself from across the room. She quickly finished off her can of Bud Light and walked over to the table for another.

At Johnny's parent's house, Emma had completed the examination of Johnny's candy.

"Okay, all your candy is fine," Emma announced as she stepped over to the living room.

"Yay!" Johnny exclaimed as he jumped up from his spot in front of the television and ran past Emma into the kitchen.

"Go easy on it tonight!" Emma ordered. She walked over to the bags of candy that had not been passed out yet. It was looking like not much of it would end up being passed out, as the amount of trick-or-treaters had gone down significantly. Emma grabbed a fun-sized chocolate bar and took a bite. "We still have all this candy left over here, too." Emma crumpled up the candy wrapper and gazed at the leftover candy. "Oh, peanut butter cups!" she mumbled to herself.

At the party, Mandy was putting a dent in a mixed drink she had concocted. She walked over to the girl who had come to the party dressed as a French maid.

"I don't get it," Mandy said. "Jill comes in a costume that hides her figure, and she keeps getting attention. Doesn't make any sense."

"I don't know about you," began the French maid. "But I haven't been having much trouble." The maid then walked over to two young men dressed as pimps. "Happy Halloween," she said, but she had their attention even before that. Mandy groaned as she took another drink.

"Let me guess," Steve began, still talking to Jill. "You're dressed as what my sister is going to look like after the first half of her freshman year."

"That's so mean," Jill giggled.

"I'm telling you, the freshman 15…"

The alcohol caused Jill to be a little cattier, but at the same time she still wanted to defend her friend. "Yeah, Emma already looks like she's gained a little weight at school. But college is stressful. I doubt she's constantly stuffing her face…"

Emma swallowed what was left of yet another chocolate bar, and she tossed the wrapper on the dining room table. She had lost count of the amount of leftover candy she had eaten. The variety of candy was just so tempting. She was contemplating getting another package of peanut butter cups. Emma reached over to grab something else out of the bowl.

Bam! Something pounded hard on the front door. Emma reflexively jumped backed and shrieked. Johnny, lying down on the floor, looked back at her.

"What was that?" he asked nervously.

Emma got to her feet and looked toward the door. Hesitant, she looked back at Johnny.

"Don't," he whispered.

Emma remembered the figure she thought she saw on the drive home. What if it was lurking around? Goosebumps broke out all over Emma's arms. Nerves rattled, she began to creep toward the front door.

"Emma don't!" Johnny whined.

She slowly approached the door, not wanting to make a sound. The hesitation caused by her fear made everything seem like it was happening in slow motion. She leaned forward to peer through the peep hole. Nothing except some branches blowing in the wind. Emma placed a clammy hand on the doorknob. Wait. Emma looked to the nearby table, and grabbed the flower pot with her right hand. Getting ready to swing at any moment, she turned the doorknob with her left hand.

Emma waited, but there was nothing but the wind. She took a step outside, and felt something squish under her right shoe. Looking down, a mess of orange littered the step. She looked back on the door and saw the outline of where a jack-o-lantern had made an impact.

"Damnit! Damn punks!"

"Oh Emma you said a bad word!" Johnny giggled as he walked toward the door.

"If you help me clean up, we can totally watch Freddy Krueger!"

"All right!"

Johnny jumped as he ran to get washcloths and a bucket of water.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mandy stumbled outside into the backyard, chugging the rest of her beer. After nearly tripping over a potted plant on the porch, she decided to have a seat and pulled out her cell phone.

Emma was at the kitchen sink, scrubbing away at the sole of her shoe when her phone began to ring. She turned it on, stuck it between her shoulder and her cheek, and continued scrubbing.

"Whhhaattt's goinng onnn?" Mandy giggled.

"Nothing much. Just washing pumpkin crap off my new red flats."

"I didn't know pumpkins crapped," Mandy laughed.

"Well some jerks threw a jack-o-lantern at the door and I stepped in it. How's the party?"

"Why don't you ask Jill? She's the one about to head upstairs with your brother."

"Oh gross. I thought she had better taste."

"Guess not. Anyway I'm gonna grab another beer."

"I'll be here."

Emma smirked as Mandy's call suddenly ended. She studied her shoe. It looked like she'd gotten most of the pumpkin guts off. She placed the shoe down on the floor, slipped her foot inside, and walked out of the kitchen to find Johnny.

Mandy nearly jumped out of the platform mary janes she was wearing when a tall dark figure suddenly stepped onto the porch. She sat in shock for a few seconds, before managing to force out, "you scared the crap out of me."

Even drunk, Mandy recognized the white mask as that of Michael Myers. She then started to chuckle. "That's messed up. That's really messed up, buddy." She stood up, nearly falling forward. She stumbled over to The Shape, and leaned forward to speak in his ear.

"How about you be my date at this party?" Mandy uttered seductively as she grabbed The Shape by the arm. "Hey everyone! Look who has come back to Haddonfield!"

A wave of terror swept over the party goers as many ran for the door. A game of beer pong was sent crashing to the floor as a young man pushed the table out of his way. A few in the crowd stood in amazement.

"It's just a prank guys!" laughed the girl that was dressed as a French maid. "Everyone knows Michael Myers is dead!" Still, it didn't take long before the party was nearly cleared out, with only Mandy, the French maid, and two young men left.

Mandy put her hands on her knees and laughed hysterically. "That was great! That really made my night."

"I know right?" said the French maid as she took a sip from a beer.

"I'll be back," Mandy began. "First though, I gotta go pee!" Mandy nearly did a face plant after tripping over her own two feet. She staggered over to the stairs, trying to decide whether or not to spy on Jill.

One young man, a tall, muscular jock type, stepped forward to The Shape.

"Not a bad costume," he began. "Still, you look like kind of a pansy compared to the real Michael Myers."

The Shape continued to stand in the doorway, motionless.

"Ohhh, really into character I see," the boy mocked as he continued to step closer. "Wait a second, are you that kid we used to kick out of the lunch area all the time? Dude, if you were trying to scare us back, clearly it didn't..."

A hand suddenly made its way around the young man's throat, squeezing like a boa constrictor. He struggled in vain as The Shape squeezed. The other boy ran forward to help his friend, but another hand grabbed him by his neck. The French maid let out a scream that drowned out the noise of two necks snapping simultaneously. The jock's body was thrown in her direction, sending her to the ground and pinning her to the floor. She continued to scream as Myers walked past her into the kitchen.

The French maid frantically tried to push the body off. Within seconds Michael Myers was already looking over her. The maid let out a desperate cry as a knife blade plunged downward into her chest.

Steve took a break from making out with Jill to catch his breath. He turned down the music they had been playing inside the bedroom.

"Did you hear all that screaming?"

"Someone probably just played a prank," Jill suggested.

"Maybe we should go see what it is."

"I'm sitting right here," Jill began. "But you decide you want to go back downstairs. Don't be such a loser."

"I know you've been eyeing me for a while," Steve shot back. "You can wait a few more minutes." He got up and went for the door.

Steve noticed that the party all the sudden seemed dead silent. In fact, there didn't seem to be a single light on in the entire house, suggesting that the partygoers all split. Growing up in Haddonfield, Steve couldn't help but get goosebumps as he walked down the dark hall on Halloween night. He stopped when he got to the staircase. Was there someone waiting for him downstairs? Maybe he should go back to Jill and forget the whole thing? He turned to head back to the room when an arm wrapped around his neck and pulled him back.

Steve screamed in terror as he lost his footing and was hurled backward into a dark room. He fell back, landing on top of his assailant.

"Ooowwww, get off!" screamed a female voice. Steve stood up quickly to flip on a light switch.

"Mandy!"

The young woman was on the floor, clutching her torso in pain. "Ohhh, that was a dumb idea!" she cried.

"What the hell?"

"I wanted to scare you! I thought it'd be funny!"

"Why would that be funny?"

"Because I'm drunk!" Mandy yelled. "Duh!"


End file.
